


【铁虫】圣诞不快乐（1k8短打pwp）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: “圣诞快乐......哦不对，今天不是圣诞节了，昨天才是...那圣诞不快乐......”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】圣诞不快乐（1k8短打pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人au  
> 总裁铁×自由创作者虫  
> 圣诞第二天清晨的晨间运动——

“唔......”

Peter缩着身子把脸也埋进被子里，贴在脸上的小胡子蹭得他痒痒，他迷糊着嘀咕了一声“圣诞快乐”，随即又似是清醒了那么一些:“哦不对，今天不是圣诞节了，昨天才是......那圣诞不快乐......”

说完他把整个脑袋往男人胸口碰了一下，假装这就是个吻了，接着眼睛都不睁地蜷起来，重新打起了小呼噜。

Tony看着淹没在被子的爱人，搭在人腰上的手指滑到他胸前，青年的胸口随着呼吸一起一伏的。指尖在乳晕上打了个转后掐住尚且柔软的小东西，放轻力度慢慢碾动着。

“嗯......Tony...”被恶劣的爱人从睡梦里叫醒的Peter不满地咕哝着，毛茸茸的发顶拱在Tony脖颈里，让人分不清是闹脾气还是撒娇。

“嗯哼——我在，亲爱的。”察觉到手中的乳粒已经硬挺起来，Tony把手向下探到Peter合拢着的双腿之间，“腿分开点。”

Peter“哦”了一声乖乖地翻了个身将双腿打开，方便男人摸进臀缝间的缝隙。Tony毫不费力地就挤开了穴口，昨晚他们做到很晚，导致Peter下面还半张着一张小嘴。

“唔——”食髓知味的肉穴在手指进入的一瞬间立刻层层包覆上去，Peter抱着Tony空出来的那一边胳膊，一边挺动着小屁股一边哼哼，眼睛依旧没有睁开。

Tony将手指转动了几下后再次插入一根，跟着轻车熟路地摸到了青年体内的敏感点，指腹抵住那里用力一按。

“啊！”Peter惊叫一声，五官都随之皱了起来，脚掌狠狠地在床垫上踢了一下，像是把床垫当成了使坏的Tony。

Peter咬着下唇等了片刻，却不见Tony继续动作。他将一只眼睛撑开一条缝隙，视线里只露出半张脸的爱人正笑吟吟地盯着他看。意会到了对方心思的青年气哼哼地重新闭起眼睛，把脑袋偏到另一边，腰胯却配合地顶弄起来，每次插到指根时还故意收缩着穴口咬住他。

青年用力攥着Tony肩膀处的睡衣，挺动的速度越来越快，喉间溢出的呻吟声也愈发甜腻。被快感支配地青年终于舍得将脑袋转回面对Tony的方向，仰着头撅起嘴索吻。

Tony低下头在他唇瓣上蜻蜓点水地碰了一下，同时埋在爱人体内的手指随着对方的频率狠狠抽插了两下后突然抽出。

Peter立刻睁开眼睛瞪向Tony。

男人一副无辜的表情看得他简直牙痒痒。

青年转了个身将双臂环上爱人的脖颈，演出乖巧地模样从锁骨向上一路啄吻着吻到扬起的嘴角。

Peter探舌在Tony下唇上舔了一下，又舔了一下，撒着娇地哼了几声，抬起腿搭到对方腰上，用湿漉漉的穴口去蹭人胯间早就硬挺起来的性器:“Tony——”

晚上做过的好处就是他们现在谁都没有穿内裤，这让再干些坏事方便多了。

“叫什么？”Tony一手揽着青年的腰，另一手扶着性器浅浅戳弄着Peter不住吮吸着的穴口。

“Daddy......”Peter咬着Tony的唇瓣含含糊糊地喊着他，“Ddday快点，饿了——”

“什么饿了？”男人将前段顶入湿热的肉穴里，两人同时舒爽地叹出一声。

“当然是上面的嘴饿了，”Peter扭了扭屁股向上一挺，将肉棒又吃进去一截，“你快点操，操完我要去吃午饭了——”

这显然不是个正确答案。

Tony停下动作，视线在床周围扫了一圈，接着从床尾捡过Peter的内裤团了一团塞进青年嘴里，翻身压在他身上，拉起柔韧的双腿盘在腰间:“放心，daddy保证让你吃饱。”

Peter被封住嘴发不出声，只能抱着Tony狠狠捶着他后背表达不满，但立刻又因为一记深顶软了腰，只剩下可可怜怜地呜咽。

Tony俯下身吻去青年眼角生理性的泪水，试探了几下找到敏感点后发狠地操干起来。

连续的高强度性爱刺激下，Peter只勉强坚持了几分钟就闷声哭着射了出来，Tony掐住青年的腰最后操弄了十几下后跟着发泄在人体内。

Peter按着高潮后晕乎乎的脑袋呆滞了半分钟，然后拿出嘴里被口水打湿的内裤恶狠狠地砸在Tony胸前。

“吃饱了吗？”男人亲了亲青年通红的眼眶，小胡子蹭着他鼻尖上。

“走开，讨厌你——”Peter向下蹭了蹭把脸埋进Tony颈窝。

点好了外卖的两个人继续懒洋洋地歪在床上，Tony靠着床头抱着电脑敲敲打打地回邮件，Peter就捧着手机把脑袋拱在他胳膊下方，时不时地再打个哈欠。

听见下方传来的哈欠声，Tony放开电脑转而在爱人的下巴上挠了几下:“怎么又困了？”

Peter这会儿累的浑身酸疼，懒得反抗男人把他当猫逗的行为，眼也不抬回他:“被你操累了。”

......

他现在不想吃饭了，他想把这小混蛋再操一顿。

“好好工作，翘班的老板。”Peter拍了拍Tony的手腕，“你挡我屏幕了。”

“看什么呢？”Tony将手移到他发顶。

“没看什么，写东西呢。”Peter手指飞快地打着字。

“这么早就有灵感了？”

“不告诉你——”青年点下发送键后丢下手机，撑起身向爱人讨了个深吻。

与此同时，Tony搁在床头柜上的手机发出“叮”地一声响，一篇spider专栏下名为“圣诞不快乐”的早安文被推送到通知栏——

fin.


End file.
